


Pictures of you

by LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clints a teacher, Drawing, Fluff, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Nerdy Steve, Stucky - Freeform, popular bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity/pseuds/LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve draws his crush, Bucky, a lot in class. It was only so long before Bucky would actually find out though</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “I dropped my sketch book and it fell open on the portrait I had drawn of you from across the room. Well this is awkward” Is the prompt used for this story

I walk into English, sitting in my usual seat. Pulling out my books, I open my sketch-book and start to draw. Nobody really notices or cares, it’s not like anybody in our class really does the work, or that our teacher enforces us to.

Bucky walks in, surronded by his mates. His blue eyes scan the class for a place to seat, and half me is hoping it’s next to me, the other half isn’t. Running a hand through his hair, he takes the seats on the table beside me.

“Hey Wilson, come sit ‘ere.” He shouts in his oh so beautiful thick Brooklyn accent.

If you haven’t worked it out by now, I have had a crush on Bucky Barnes since Half way through Sophomore year. I have no clue how many people have worked it out, even though I don’t think he has. Also I’m pretty sure he’s as straight as a ruler.

I sit there, starting to sketch the soft outlines of his portrait, trying to grasp how the outlines of his jaw are hard, but not harsh. The glint in his eyes.

There’s only so many wonders I can work with a pencil.

I constantly glance at him out the corner of my eye, trying not to draw too much attention to myself.

Mr Barton walks in, and everybody stops what their doing while he takes the role. Once he’s finished, he puts the work up on the board fort ehfew interested, and goes back to his desk.

Probably playing some game.

Bucky starts to laugh, and I immediately try to capture it. I can’t get the sound, the melody, the silkiness like I’m running my hand over soft worn leather.

I can’t get the look in his eyes, the way it lights up, like somebody’s lit a candle in a dark room. How he casts a soft glow around the room.  
  
I swear the school worships the ground he walks on, with good reason too. He gets good grades, is sporty, but not a jerk about it. He has an air of confidence, but not cockiness. Got the popular boy rep, but didn’t squash anybody to get there.

I’m right up there with them.

I’m the shy, nerdy kid. A wall flower nobody notices. Especially Bucky. The whole time I’ve been here, I can count how many things he’s said to me on my hands. He’s popular, I’m not. I tease myself with the fantasy of him. Not gonna happen though.

I keep sketching, trying to get him right, but I can’t capture his essence.  
I spend the rest of class glancing at him, and trying to get it on paper.

After the hour is up, Mr Barton dismisses us. Everybody rushes to pack up, and get out to lunch, but I take my time finishing the last touches on my sketch before standing.  
The only person left is Bucky, who had to finish packing up. 

We both got to step out and the same time, and he knocks my sketchbook so it goes flying to the floor, face up on the picture I was sketching of him. I feel my face flushing, spreading from the bridge of my nose to the tip of my ears. 

Ducking down going to pick it up, while Bucky is just looking in between me and the sketch, mouth open. He thinks I’m a creep, he thinks I’m weird and stalkerish. His first proper impression of me is this. As I try to pick it up, my stupid butter-fingers fumble over it and it falls again, happening to land on another sketch of him. 

Like I know there are a lot, but the fact that it is always his face is ridiculous. I manage to pick it up, the blush spreading right down to my neck. In my kerfuffle I slip over, and Bucky catches me, in such a pose like he was about to give me a dip kiss. 

At this moment in time, I would like nothing than to move to Iceland, dig myself a whole and live there for the rest of my life. I don’t know how much of this embarrassment I can take. Bucky pulls me back to my feet, looking kind of shocked and…flattered at the same time. At least I hope it’s flattery. 

“Hey, you okay Steve?”  
He actually knows my name, like I know I introduced myself at the start of the year etc, but he remembered. 

“Um, uh, yeah, I, er, um, I’m uh, um, okay.” I get out. He’s still got his arm on my shoulder, and he’s looking at me with such curiosity in his blue, blue eyes. 

“So you draw?” He asks, finally moving away from me. 

“Yeah, quite a bit.” 

“That what you’re always doing in English?”  
I nod in response, lifting my bag on to my back. 

“So, you’ve actually, like drawn me. Because you wanted to?” 

“Um, yeah.” I reply, looking down. 

“And, you haven’t just once.” He says, looking even more curious and surprised.  
I hum in response.  
He looks at me again. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, I’ve been embarrassing you by going on about this. I’m really sorry.” 

“No, it’s uh, it’s fine, really.” 

He grabs his bag, before starting to walk out of class, before looking at me and nodding, as in letting me follow. I go over to him, following him out of class to the empty hall. 

“Do you draw anybody else?” He asks, with a slight twinge of nervousness.

“Well, I draw my mum, Peggy and Sam, but not really anyone else.” 

“Peggy and Sam are your best Friends right?” 

“yeah, by default.” I say with a little chuckle, trying to relax myself.  
Fortunately, he laughs at this as well.

“So, like I’m the only person you draw without being really close with.”  
He asks, coming to a stop.  
I nod. 

“Would, um would that mean that you might possibly, um have, er, some kind of feelings for me?” He asks, almost nervously. Actual not almost, very nervously, it’s written all over his face.  
I have managed to make Bucky Barnes nervous and I have to say, I’m feeling a little flattered, if not nervous myself. 

“Um, well, uh, yeah.”  
He takes a step closer to me, looking around to make sure nobody is around. He moves his hands up so their resting on my arms.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I was to do this?” He asks, moving his hand so it’s cupping my face, drawing me in.  
He places his soft lips on mine, giving me a kiss before drawing back. I look at him stunned. Before I can even respond, he’s already apologising. 

“I’m really sorry, I should’ve asked properly first or something. I’m just. I’m sorry, you’re just really cute, and I’ve had my eye on you for a while, ya know, and finally got up enough courage to actually talk to you. I’m really sorry.” He rambles. That snaps me out of it. 

“No, it’s not that, I just, I’m really shocked you like me back, and just then you kissed me and it’s just and you’re just and I’m just and yeah.” I let out in one breath. 

“So, you’d actually want to do kiss me again.”  
I respond only by standing on my tiptoes and drawing his face in, kissing him.  
I don’t even know how to feel in that moment, there’s this overwhelming happiness and joy building up in my stomach, just making me want to scream.  
We pull apart. 

“Are you doing anything over the next few days?” Bucky asks, still slightly nervous. 

“Nothing I can’t put off.” I reply with a shy smile, casting my eyes down. 

“Can I meetup with you after school tomorrow then?” 

“Yeah, by the gate?”  
He nods, giving me a kiss on the cheek and a wave before jogging off down the hall. A shiver of excitement runs down my spine before I follow him, going to meet up with my friends for lunch. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to add another chapter, and planned on leaving it as a one shot, but earlier this year I wrote another chapter, which I finally typed up and saved to my computer, and thought I might as well share ti with you all, as you loved the first one so much.

I spend the next two days in a state of nervous excitement, I guess it really was only so long before Sam or Peggy noticed something was up.

“Steve.” Peggy says, while all of us are sitting together at lunch, in her definite concerned mother voice. I look up at her from my sandwich.

“We’re a slightly worried about you?” She says gesturing to her and Sam in the same tone as before, the both of them looking like concerned parents.

“Why?” I ask, confused.

“Well, it’s not a bad thing that you’re this happy, it’s just- “

“You’re shaking the whole goddamn table with your leg bouncing up and down like that, and I would appreciate it if you stopped cause you practically made me punch myself in the face.” Sam interrupts.

“You haven’t told us why yet.” She says glaring at Sam. Yup, they’re definitely parents.

“Well, um you remember yesterday how I was late to lunch.” I start, saying it just loud enough for them to hear. They both nod.

“Well, I, uh, dropped my notebook.”

“The one with all your pictures?”

“Yeah, and a certain somebody saw, and then in my flustered embarrassment it landed on another sketch of them.” Both their eyes go wide, they know exactly who it is.

“And so he really liked them, and asked if I wanted to go out with him.”

“Wait, when is he taking you out?” Peggy asks a little excited and concerned.

“Today, after school.”

“Congrats bro.” Sam says beaming at me.

“Just, look after yourself, you both work in very different circles.”

Peggy says, just before the conversation moves on. Before I know it, the last class has been dismissed and I;m standing at the gate. After waiting for no more than 5 minutes, I see him coming up the drive.

“Hey Steve!” He exclaims, grabbing my hand.

“Hi Bucky.” I say glancing down, a little flustered, and nervous already.

“What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?” He asks, looking at me.

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?”

“Ice-cream?” He suggests, starting to take me in the direction of the city centre.

“Is that even a question?” I reply, following him.

“So, do you draw a lot?”

 

“Whenever I have time really.” I reply

“What do you normally draw?”

“Well, I draw a few people, but I also draw landscapes and such, really just things I want to remember. It’s like how I do photography.”

“I think you’re better than any photograph.”

“You really think so?”

“Well yeah, you have such a talent with a piece of paper and a pencil.”

“What about you, what do you do in your free time?”

“I, um, I dance.” He replies, avoiding eye contact.

“What kind of dance?”

“I normally do break and hip-hop, though I do some contemporary, jazz and tap.”

“How long have you been dancing.”

“As longs as I could walk, how long have you been drawing?”

“Since I could hold a pencil.”

“I have to see more of your drawings one day then.”

“If you’re gonna see more of your drawings, then I’m gonna have to watch you dance.”

“Fair’s fair, I guess. I haven’t seen any of your drawings that aren’t grey scale, do you use colour?”

“Sometimes, but I prefer to just stick to my pencil. It’s simpler, and I can’t always get the right colour, it often comes out not looking how I want it to with colour, and so with grey scale, I can just imagine.”

He gives me a little nod in response, acknowledging what I’ve said. We arrive at the Ice Cream shop, his hand still in mine. He hasn’t let go at all.

“What flavour do you want?”

“Um, uh Lemon.”

“Hi can we please get one Lemon and one apple.” Bucky asks that lady.

“Can do, would you prefer a cup or a cone?”

“Cup.” We both say in unison, before we both laughing.

“Great minds think alike.”

He says with a wink. We take our Ice creams and he pays before I can utter anything in protests. Holding his ice cream in one hand, and my hand in his other, he leads me over to a bench.

“How’s your Ice cream?” He asks

“Mmm, it’s really good,” I reply, my mouth muffled slightly by the ice cream.

“If it’s so good, maybe I could try?” He says, with a cheeky smirk.

“You want to try my ice cream?” He nods, holding my gaze.

“Steve, you’ve got some on your nose.”

“What?” He takes a swipe of my ice cream and wipes it on my nose.

“Hey!” I exclaim, wiping it off.I suddenly feel something on my leg, and looking down I see his hand, sitting on my leg, and it sets off the butterflies in my stomach, I feel myself going red, getting flustered. He has conveniently distracted and takes a spoonful of my Ice Cream, and pops it in his mouth. I try to protest, but his hand being on my leg has me so flustered that it all just comes out in a mumbo jumbo of words nobody can understand, and I feel myself going redder than before. He suddenly seems to realise what he did and pulls his hand away.

“Oh my, Steve, I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I really shouldn’t have done that like I should’ve checked if it was okay first, I shouldn’t just- “

“No, uh, it’s really fine, I just, I’m not used to people being so forward, or being with people like this or anything really, and um yeah.”

“I’m so sorry, I can’t take it back I know I can be full on sometimes.”

“No, I don’t mind at all, I even like it a little.”

“Well, then if you come with me, I would like to get a better taste of your ice cream, and you might even get a taste of mine.” He stands up, taking my free hand. If I had any of my wits about me, I might’ve had a response, but I guess right now I’m just a pool of awkward emotion.


End file.
